


All Day And A Night

by fmalover07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: What happens when all of our favorite Fullmetal characters get thrown into prison. What are they all doing there?





	All Day And A Night

It was a big prison. That's all Winry could think when she stepped in. She didn't know what she was doing there, she never saw herself ending up in a place like this, especially with her two best friends, Edward and Alphonse. Jumping out of her thoughts when someone came up behind her, she turned around to see who it was. An unfamiliar face, she didn't look mean. She actually look pretty young, wearing her long hair up in a ponytail, her dark eyes stared at Winry. "You the fresh meat? My name is Lan Fan, I'm supposed to show you around. Like a prison tour guide or something stupid. Why don't you put your stuff on my bed until we find out where you're staying, huh?" She didn't give Winry an option really, walking off with a reply. Winry of course wasn't going to say no to somebody helping her out. So she followed her to a different part of the prison, and set her stuff on the girls bed. "It's time for lunch, lets go." Again, not waiting for a reply, she just left, the blonde following after her. 

 

After getting their trays, Winry and Lan Fan sat down at an empty table, and they were soon accompanied by Ed and Al, and the person showing them around, Ling. Apparently Lan Fan and Ling are really close, so it works out, Winry thought. "So, since you've been here for awhile, why don't ya tell us about everyone here, huh?" Edward's voice was loud and didn't care.

 

Ling spoke. "Okay, well, over there" He continued, nodding to a small, dark haired girl, who was alone. "Her name is Mai, shes kind of a loner, also, one of my family's enemies. I wouldn't go near her. And over there, those are the ones that refer to themselves as the 'homunculi', they're a gang. Not a very big one, though, considering half of their members are here. Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Envy. He spoke, going down the row in order. "They look like idiots, but I don't mess with them unless I'm bored, they are all pretty good fighters. And then over here, this is the main group that you'll see around here. They're kind of like a game of chess. The lady with the long brown hair, her name is Rebecca, she not really part of the chess game, but shes friends with all of them. The small one, that's Kain, hes like the pawn. And then Heymans, hes the rook, Vato is the bishop, Jean is the knight, Roy is the king, and.."

 

Lan Fan cut him off. "Riza Hawkeye. The queen. Do not mess with her, or her group. She practically runs this prison. Most people think its Roy that runs it, but only the smart know shes really pulling the strings. Stay as far away from her as possible." Winry gulped. Prison was going to suck.

 

...

 

After finishing lunch, Lan Fan got Winry her stuff, and brought her to the block she was going to be staying in. "Rockbell.. Ah, lucky you. Hawkeye's cell mate just, uh, left. You share with her." Said the guard, pointing towards the other blonde woman, who was casually sitting on her bed. When Lan Fan realized who she was sharing with, she whistled and left, leaving Winry to face possibly the scariest person in the prison. As she approached her new cell mate, she noticed how calm she was. Sitting, with perfect posture, reading a book. As she entered the cell, Riza made no movement, as if she hadn't even noticed her. 

"Uh.. Hi" The younger woman spoke, her voice shaky. Without a response, she just turned to her bed and set her stuff down. With a sigh, she sat on her bed. After a moment of what felt like awkward silence, her cell mate spoke. 

 

"Hello, Rockbell was is? I'm Riza Hawkeye. Sorry for ignoring you, I didn't want to lose my place in the book." She didn't smile, but she seemed like a nice person. Was Lan Fan telling the truth? She didn't seem evil.

 

Winry's thoughts were interrupted when a man walked in. "Hey Riza." The man was tall, he had dark hair and eyes, and if Winry remembered correctly, it was the king. His name was Roy or something. He sat on Riza's bed next to her, and smiled at the new person. "Hey did you get a new roommate? You didn't tell her what you did to your old one did you?" He smiled. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and when Riza just rolled her eyes, she hoped he was.

 

Yes, Winry thought, this was going to be a long sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know its short, but I'll keep working on it to make it better.


End file.
